


Forgetting Sebastian Smythe

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting Sarah Marshall AU</p><p> After six years with his high school sweetheart, Blaine Anderson is trying to learn how to live without him. At the suggestion of his brother, Blaine decides to get out of town to collect himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson stands in front of his mirror, in his bathroom late on a weekday morning. He’s been sleeping in quite a bit while his boyfriend Sebastian has been gone, traveling around the country, doing press for his new horror film. He stares at himself in the mirror, takes in his mess of curls, and his wrinkled t shirt. He cocks his head to the side, flexes his arms in the mirror and makes a mental note to go back to the gym as he turns on the water and starts his morning routine. More like mid afternoon routine; he hasn’t had much of a reason to wake up early with Sebastian out of town. 

When Blaine finishes his morning routine, he walks into his bedroom and looks over to the calendar hanging above the desk. The image for the month is a picture of him and Sebastian smiling at the camera, clearly at some kind of party. All over the room, there are tokens of their time together, pictures of the two of them in their Dalton Academy uniforms, smiling with a group of boys also in uniforms. Old Christmas cards with their faces one the bodies of Santa and Mrs. Claus. Pictures from vacations they’ve taken together, from Blaine’s brother Cooper’s wedding.   
Blaine smiles as he looks at the calendars, red x’s crossing off the days until Sebastian is back home. 

He goes into the kitchen, grabs the container of Captain Crunch from on top of the refrigerator and pours himself a bowl before grabbing his snuggy, and cuddling on the couch with his cereal. He turns on the TV and smiles when he sees that he was just in time for E! News. 

“America may be familiar with Sebastian Smythe and his role as detective Martin Lucas on CSI San Diego alongside actress Quinn Fabray.”

A clip of Sebastian and Quinn in a gunfight is shown. 

“But in his new film, Night Blogger, Sebastian tries on a new role for size. In his personal life, he’s happily attached to his boyfriend of several years, composer Blaine Anderson.” 

A montage of shots of Blaine and Sebastian on various red carpets is shows, Blaine stands there smiling as the press lavishes Sebastian with attention. 

“Blaine provides the dark and ominous tones we hear every week as Sebastian fights to keep the streets of San Diego safe. The couple have been together since their days at the Dalton Academy for boys in Westerville, Ohio. When pressed about why he hasn’t put a ring on it, Sebastian had this to say:”

Sebastian blushes into the camera and ducks his head bashfully, “Blaine’s a sweetheart, and we’ve been together so long, it feels like we’re already married, but who knows, anything can happen.” 

The report ends with a closeup of Sebastian’s smiling face and transitions back to David Burtka in the E! studio, “We leave you tonight with the new video from Vocal Adrenaline. Lead singer Jesse St. James, in a solo version of the 80’s hit “We Are the World”, pleads with us to love each other because we are, in fact, the world.” 

Blaine watches the video of Jesse singing in the faces of various people in various airports when his phone rings. He looks down and sees Sebastian’s face on the screen. He smiles widely before picking it up.

“Hi baby, I miss you.” 

“Hey, Killer, what are you doing?” 

Blaine looks around at the messy apartment, “Working. How was SNL? You were great!” 

“It was good, really good. Listen, I’m on my way home, you’re not going anywhere are you?” 

“You’re coming home early? No, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll see you soon. I love you.” 

“You too.” Blaine hangs up his phone and jumps up and starts straightening around the apartment. Once he’s thrown all of his dirty clothes in a hamper he hops in the shower, humming “Uptown Girl”. After his shower, he gels his hair and wraps a towel around his waist. As he walks into the living room, he finds Sebastian standing awkwardly in front of the couch. 

“Hey babe, have I got a little something for you.” Blaine says in a sing-song voice, opening his towel and doing a sexy little wiggle for Sebastian. When Sebastian doesn’t respond, only takes a deep breath, Blaine deflates, already sensing the something is very, very off. 

“Blaine, sit down for a second.” 

“No, I should get dressed.” 

“Blaine, please. Listen, you know I love you, right. You’re my little killer, I love you so much.” 

Blaine’s eyes widen, he folds his arms attempting to hug himself. 

“You’re breaking up with me. You’re breaking up with me and I’m naked. I have to get dressed. I can not be the guy that got dumped naked.” 

“Blaine please-” 

“Is there someone else?” Blaine finally sits down, on the edge of the couch, looking at Sebastian sadly, his voice breaking.

“No. Look, I’ve been feeling for a long, long time that you and I, we’ve been growing apart.”   
“It’s just because you’ve been gone. You’ve been working on the show, and then the movie and I’ve been working on my musical, and we just miss each other. But if you just got up and kissed me, you’d remember. You’re remember how much we love and need each other. Please, Seb, just-” 

Blaine stands up and pulls Sebastian with him, pulling him into a desperate kiss. 

Sebastian breaks the kiss and turns away, “Yes. Blaine. There is someone else.” 

****************  
Days later, and Blaine sits unshaven, in a dirty gay bar with his brother Cooper, feeling like his world is over. They’re surrounded by couples hooking up on the dance floor while cheesy dance music from the 90’s plays in the background. Cooper and Blaine sit in the back of the bar on dirty leather sofas, nursing their drinks. 

“You look like the grim reaper. Why are we here, this place smells like lube.” Cooper looks around the seedy bar with his nose turned up, “I could have gotten us in anywhere Blaine, anywhere, people know my name in this town. Seriously, let’s go home, get you cleaned up and we’ll go to a real club. I feel like I’m going to contract herpes just sitting here and I have an audition tomorrow, no one hires an actor with a pussy cold sore.” 

“I have to fuck somebody tonight.” Blaine says, monotonically, eyes completely dead. Cooper nearly chokes on his drink.

“No, Blaine. No way. Not someone from here, you might as well go trolling the internet for a hookup.” 

“I need to blow my load on someone’s nuts.” 

Cooper blanches, “What has gotten into you? Are you preparing for a role I don’t know about?” 

“He’s fucking someone, Coop. So I need to be fucking someone too. I need to not feel like this anymore.” 

“No, you need to meet someone nice, and get married and adopt an adorable Asian baby that you’ll give an obnoxious name to. That’s what you need to do, so we’re out of here.” 

A guy walks by and winks at Blaine, Blaine takes the bait, “Hey, you, wanna come home with me?” The guy clearly freaks out and keeps walking.

“Smooth move, X lax,” Cooper mumbles under his breath, “Blaine, I can’t be recognized here, I have a wife and a baby on the way.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about it, Coop. I can’t stop thinking about how some other guy has made him come. Some other guy has seen that little birthmark on his thigh, has kissed him where I kissed him, it’s all I think about, please Cooper, help me find someone,” Blaine pleads.

“Okay, knock it off with the anime eyes, I’ll talk to guys with you. It will be great research, gay roles get you nominations. I’ll be your wingman tonight.” 

Later than night, Blaine and Cooper are joined on the couches by two young, very attractive guys. 

“So, Blaine what do you do?” 

“I’m a musician.” 

“Blainey! Don’t be so modest, he does the music for CSI!” 

“Which one? LA, Miami, Chicago, New York-” 

“San Diego!” Cooper finishes, putting on a big smile, pointing at Blaine, “Tell him, Blainey, San Diego is the best one.” 

Blaine looks from Cooper to the guys next to them, “I just got out of a six year relationship, so I’m not looking for anything serious. Just sex. No love or anything, just sexual activity, which one of you is up for that?”

“Whoa, Blainey, pump your breaks.”

“I’m serious, which one of you is DTF tonight?” 

“Blaine. You’re at a 15, I need you at like a 5,” Cooper warns. 

Blaine looks between the two guys. One looks away blushing, Blaine raises his eyebrows at him.

“Omg, what? You’re so silly. Is he always this silly?” 

“I can be sillier.” 

“Blaine, what does that even mean?” 

“I’ll go pay my tab, wait for me right here.” The guy gets up and goes towards the bar, his friend getting up to follow him.

“I’m serious Blaine, please wear a condom, wear two if you’re going to keep this up.” 

**************************  
Blaine lies in bed, staring at the ceiling as the guy from the bar collapses onto the pillow next to him.

“That was amazing, you’re amazing.” 

Blaine nods and turns over and faces away from the guy, trying to catch his breath. 

“You okay, babe?” Blaine looks up and sees a picture of him and Sebastian, still in the frame on the nightstand. He thinks about all times he had with Sebastian in this bed.

Snuggling on top of the covers watching a movie, Sebastian snuggling into Blaine’s neck and trying to go to sleep.

Sebastian and Blaine in bed going over Sebastian’s lines together.

Sebastian and Blaine, side by side, sitting up in bed, both on their laptops, but looking over at what each other is doing, pointing out things on each other’s computers and laughing. 

The time they made a pillow fort and sat underneath it playing Uno on a rainy day. 

All the times they made love. 

“I’m fine.” His voice breaks and he wipes at his eyes.

“Omg, are you crying?” 

“No.” 

The guy gets up so fast that he trips, grabbing his clothes and practically runs out of the house. 

********************************  
There’s a string of guys after that. Every night, one after the other.

The guy who was so quiet that Blaine thought he fell asleep.

The guy who rode Blaine into the mattress babbling in Spanish the entire time.

The guy that wouldn’t stop calling Blaine “Daddy”. 

And every time Blaine closed his eyes and thought of Sebastian.

He never felt better the next morning. He only felt dirty and a little afraid of catching an STD. 

Which is how he ended up in a doctor’s office the next day. 

“Blaine, I’m a pediatrician, what are you even doing here?” 

“Jeff, I’ve been sleeping around, with guys I don’t know. What if I caught something?” Blaine’s eyes widen in alarm as he speaks, as he realizes exactly what he’s been doing.

“Are you wearing a condom?” Jeff looks at his clipboard then at his watch.

“Of course I am, but I want to be sure.” 

“Blaine, I don’t have time for this, I have an appointment in ten minutes.” 

“Will you at least check that it doesn’t look weird? Like no warts or crabs or anything?” Blaine looks down at his lap dejectedly.

Jeff sighs, “Fine, get your dick out and hurry up, there are kids around here.” 

Blaine looks around before pulling his dick out of his pants. Jeff looks down quickly before making a gesture with his hands for Blaine to tuck himself back in.

“It’s fine man, you have a good dick. I know Sebastian dumped you, and that sucks, but you need to chill out man. Just, talk to Cooper, go spend a weekend with him and Rachel if you have to. And if you need to fuck some guys to get over him, wear a condom.”

*****************************  
The next morning Cooper stands outside of Blaine’s apartment, Blaine’s landlord standing timidly behind him. Cooper bangs on the door.

“Go away!” 

“Blaine, open the door! I’m here with your landlord, Will! He’s worried about you! He said there was smoke coming out of your place.” 

“I’m fine! Cooper, go away!” 

Will walks up and knocks on the door, “Blaine, Emma and I are worried about you! We all just want what’s best for you!” 

“Then you’ll leave me alone!” 

“Blaine, if you don’t open the door, the fire marshall will come break it down,” Cooper calls out. With that, Blaine opens the door just wide enough to stick his head out and wave Will and Cooper away. Cooper gets his foot in the door and pushes it open. Blaine tries to push Cooper out.

“Blaine, I’m like a foot taller than you and I’ve always been stronger.” Cooper pushes the door and then pinches Blaine in the side, using the distraction to push the door open further and get in. As Cooper follows Blaine through the apartment, he notices that it’s a disaster. Clothes are everywhere, dirty dishes have piled up.

“Blaine, this place is a mess. Do you want me to call a cleaning service for you?” 

“No, I’m fine, go away.” Blaine stomps into the kitchen where the fire is going on the stove. He picks up a picture and lights it in the fire. Cooper runs into the kitchen.

“Blaine what the hell are you doing? No wonder there was smoke coming out of here.” 

“ I need to get rid of all reminders of him if I’m going to move on.” 

Cooper looks at the picture still burning in Blaine’s hand, “Blainey, put the picture down. Put it down.” Blaine drops the picture into an empty pot that was sitting on the stove. Cooper turns the store off before grabbing Blaine by the shoulders to get his attention.

“Listen, Squirt, Rachel and I, you know we loved Sebastian, but can I be honest? Of course I can, let me tell you something. There were some times when you’d bring Sebastian to our house, and no offense, but he was kind of a little bitch. Sorry, it’s true.” 

“No. Sebastian was not... dating Sebastian is not like dating Rachel. Sebastian is better than Rachel!” 

“You wanna go there, Blaine? You really wanna do this, because we can do this, I’ve had this speech prepared for a while. Fuck you! Rachel Berry is the mother of my unborn child and a Tony and Emmy award winning actress. You’re just my baby brother, I will kick your ass! Dick!” 

Blaine deflates, shoulders down, looking like he’s ready to cry. 

“I’m sorry Cooper. I just miss him so much. Everything around here reminds me of him. Look at this,” Blaine grabs his container of Captain Crunch from on top of the refrigerator, “Sebastian got me this because my cereal kept going stale. He got tired of me complaining about it so he went to Ikea, he hates Ikea, and he got me this. Now I have the freshest cereal.” 

Cooper looks sadly at his brother, pats Blaine on the cheek and sighs.

“Why don’t you go on vacation, B? Go to Europe, or New York! Florida. Go to Miami, get out of LA for awhile.” 

“I could go to Hawaii. Sebastian was always talking about this one resort-,” Blaine starts bouncing on his feet excitedly. 

“No, I don’t think you should go to Hawaii. Bad idea jeans, Blainey.” 

“What, I can’t go to Hawaii because Sebastian Smythe has heard of Hawaii?” 

“Fine. Go to Hawaii. Who am I to stop you.” 

“Exactly. Thanks.” Blaine gets up and walks over to his computer, Cooper looks just in time to see a slide show of pictures of Sebastian and Blaine. 

“Blaine, do not destroy your computer.” 

“I’m not. I’m just deleting these pictures.” Cooper looks over Blaine’s shoulder and watches what he’s doing.

“You’re not even doing it right, this isn’t a permanent deletion.” 

“I know. That way if we get back together-” Before Blaine can finish his sentence, Cooper leans over him, pressing some button on the keyboard and all the pictures in the folder disappear. 

Blaine grabs at Cooper’s hands, but it’s too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine arrives in Hawaii

The flight to Hawaii was calm and peaceful and for the first time in weeks, Blaine was able to relax and not think of Sebastian. As they approached the airport, he rested his head against the window, looking down and admiring the view of the approaching Island. This was exactly what he needed, getting away from LA, and all the reminders of Sebastian.

He took a cab from the airport to the resort that his sister-in-law Rachel suggested to him. As he walks into the lobby, he notices the man running the front desk, tall, with thick brown hair and gorgeous eyes, checking in an obviously newlywed couple. Blaine got in line behind them, just as the bride sat in her husband's lap in his wheelchair.

“Aren’t you guys cute! This is obviously your honeymoon!” the guy behind the counter smiled brightly at them while entering their information into the computer.

“It sure is. This is my wife,” The guy in the wheelchair tried to settle his perky, bouncy wife in his lap.

“My husband.” 

“My wife. The old ball and chain.” 

Blaine watches as the wife grabs her husband's face and plants a deep, wet kiss on his lips.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her, because it’s surely not me, yet.” 

The guy behind the counter makes eye contact with Blaine and raises an eyebrow at the couple as the husband tries to keep his wife from mauling him the lobby. She reaches for their room key and the husband wheels away awkwardly trying to control his chair and his wife on his lap. Blaine approached the counter.

“Aloha! Welcome to Turtle Bay, I’m Kurt, how can I help you.” 

Blaine smiles awkwardly, “I’m Blaine Anderson and I’d like to check in, but I don’t have a reservation, I just thought I’d take a chance.” 

Kurt winces, “Ooh, sorry, we’re all booked up, but we do have the Kapua suite available.” 

“How much is that?” 

“$6000 a night.” 

Blaine’s taken aback, but Kurt continues, “It has beautiful views.” 

“I can imagine, but it’s a little out of my price range. That’s too bad, this place is really beautiful.” Blaine looks around, dejected, and stops when he looks out of the window on his right to see Sebastian, wearing nothing but a pair of boardshorts that hang low on his waist walking up the path towards the lobby. Blaine’s jaw drops in shock.

“Oh yeah, Sebastian Smythe from CSI San Diego is staying here. People are ‘very excited’.” Kurt quotes with his fingers, clearly not feeling very excited himself. 

“Oh wow. That’s um, that’s my ex boyfriend. We broke up three weeks ago. Damn it.” 

“Oh. I’m so sorry,” Kurt looks out the window as Sebastian approaches. 

“Does he see me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is he coming over here?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Blaine looks down at the Hawaiian shirt he’s wearing, “I really wish I weren’t wearing this stupid fucking shirt.” 

Kurt looks at Blaine with his head cocked, “Maybe unbutton it a little?” Blaine unbuttons the top two buttons, “No, I think button it back.” 

Before Blaine can fix his shirt, Sebastian approaches. 

“Blaine?” 

Blaine looks at Kurt with his eyes wide before schooling his expression and turning to Sebastian. 

“Hi.”

“Blaine, what are you doing here?” 

“Duh, Seb, I’m stalking you,” Blaine tries to joke. Kurt side eyes him and Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously, Blaine, what are you doing here?” 

“Um, well, I’d been having a tough time in LA, so Cooper and Rachel, they suggested I go on vacation and so I came here. And here you are. You gotta admit, that’s some crazy random happen-” 

Before Blaine can finish his sentence, Jesse St. James walks up, sopping wet and shirtless. He smacks Sebastian on the butt and plants a kiss to his neck.   
“You won’t believe this, but I lost my shoe. I can’t believe it. It just washed away into the ocean. Some shark is going to get to eat my shoe.” 

Jesse looks up and sees Blaine and Kurt, who’s standing behind the desk, pretending to not be paying attention.

“Jesse, this is Blaine,” Sebastian says pointedly, which Jesse completely misses.

“Oh hi. Jesse St. James, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” He reaches out and shakes Blaine’s hand, Blaine is too stunned to react.

“My ex-boyfriend.” 

“Oh, yeah, you. Very pleased to meet you.” 

“Yeah, you too. I know who you are, you’re very, very famous.” Blaine looks like he’s going to pass out or possibly vomit. Kurt watches from the corner of his eye while typing furiously on the computer.

“Yes, I am. I’m glad that you’re aware of that. So, are you also staying here?” 

“No, I was just leaving.” 

“No!” Kurt calls after Blaine before he can turn to leave. Kurt clears his throat.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Anderson, there was a mistake. We were able to reserve the Kapua suite for four nights.” Kurt hands him a key, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. 

“You were?” Blaine turns to Kurt, incredulous.

“Yes, I was,” Kurt smiles at Blaine before turning back to the computer in front of him. 

“Fantastic. This is fantastic,” Sebastian remarks, sarcastically. His displeasure at the situation clear on his face. 

“Great! That’s the perfect amount of time, listen Blaine, if you want to have dinner with us, please, feel free,” Jesse smiles brightly at Blaine, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s unhappiness. 

“No, that’s okay, it’s very gentlemanly of you, but you two should enjoy your trip.”

“Okay, have a good trip!” Sebastian grabs Jesse’s arm, pulling him away. 

Blaine turns to Kurt, and smiles sadly. 

“Thank you for bailing me out, but I really can’t afford that.” 

Kurt waves his hand dismissively, “No one can, it’s for like Oprah or Lady Gaga. So since you’re not an actual guest, you have to clean up after yourself. Otherwise, here’s your room key. Enjoy your stay.” 

Blaine starts to walk away, but turns back to Kurt.

“Why are you doing this for me?” 

“He’s here with some guy already? Seriously, that’s really messed up.” 

“Thank you, Kurt -” Blaine looks down at Kurt’s name badge, “ Hummel, Kurt Hummel. Thanks so much. I really, really appreciate it.” 

Kurt flushes, “Really, it’s no big deal. Go have fun. Enjoy your stay.” 

Blaine starts to say something else, but thinks better of it, smiles, and grabs his luggage. 

****************************************

“This is a disaster!” Blaine stage whispers into his phone, later that day as he walks through the beautiful hotel grounds. The sun is shining brightly, and the hotel grounds are full of people. The path is lined with flowers and trees, but Blaine doesn’t notice them as he rushes through the grounds, focused intently on his phone.

“Did you and Rachel know they were here?” 

“What, no, of course not! Why would we intentionally send you to the same hotel? Do you really think we’re that cruel?” 

“Yes, I do, I think you’re exactly that cruel,” Blaine deadpans.

“I’m hurt, little brother. I am hurt that you think Rachel and I care so little about you.” 

“Would you save it Cooper, what am I supposed to do?” 

“Are there any other hotels on that island?” 

“Of course there are other hotels on the island, but I can’t leave. If I leave they’ll think I’m running away, and I can’t let them think that.” 

“Why are you whispering, please tell me you aren’t following them.” 

“Are you crazy, Cooper? I don’t want to see them at all, of course I’m not following them. I actually don’t know where they are, that’s why I’m whispering.” 

At that moment, Blaine hears a moan, he looks up to find that he’s stopped right in front of Sebastian and Jesse’s room, where the curtains on their patio door are wide open. When he looks up, he can see Sebastian on the bed, on all fours as Jesse pounds into him.

“Oh god. I think I’m going to be sick, Cooper.”

“Blaine... where are you right now?” 

Sebastian moans quite loudly.

“Blaine, please tell me those are complete strangers having sex.” 

“Cooper, I wish that I could tell you that, but I’d be lying.” 

“You did follow them!” 

“What? No I didn’t!” Blaine ducks behind a tree, “I had no idea where their room was, I just looked up and there they were.” 

“Blaine, turn around, don’t look up, just turn around and go back to your room, order some room service and lie down.” 

Just as Blaine comes out from behind the tree, Sebastian and Jesse are turning to switch positions and catch his eye. Jesse waves, before turning Sebastian around and dropping to his knees in front of him. 

“Oh god, they saw me.” 

“Did you enjoy that, Blaine? Like what you saw?” 

Blaine tries to swallow the lump in his throat, “That hurt. A lot.” 

“I thought it might. Go to your room, Blainey. 

***************************  
When Blaine finally makes it back to his room, the first thing he does if grab the bottle of vodka from the refrigerator, pouring himself a glass before he collapses on the soft, leather sofa and reaches for the remote to turn on the TV. He’s exhausted down to his bones, and he hopes some mindless television will take his mind off of the events of today, specifically, the events of the last twenty minutes. 

Seeing Sebastian with someone else, having sex with someone else, knowing that Jesse St. James was kissing, and touching Sebastian. That after six years with Blaine, it only took Sebastian three weeks to allow someone else to do all the things that only Blaine had done for so long, it makes Blaine sick to his stomach, worse than anything he’s felt for the last three weeks.

Blaine’s room is more of a condo than a hotel room, the living room decorated with rich wood furniture, vases of colorful fresh flowers on the table, a flat screen television mounted on the wall. Photos of various beaches line many of the walls. And towards the back of the room, and balcony, overlooking the ocean, the sun pouring in and lighting the room. 

None of it matters to Blaine. His entire focus is on the TV in front of him and the bottle of vodka on the end table next to him. He stops flipping channels when Sebastian’s face fills his screen. 

“His semen was found all over the scene of the crime, but what we don’t understand, is why some of it was found... on the dog,” Sebastian’s character pauses dramatically, before turning to his gorgeous, blonde co star.

“You don’t think...” 

“That the killer was having unnatural relations with his pet? They don't call him man’s best friend for nothing.” 

*********************************  
Blaine sits out on the patio of his room, watching the sunset and crying. His phone rings. He stands up and attempts to compose himself before answering.

“Hello? Blaine Anderson.” 

“Blaine, it’s Kurt. Is everything okay up there?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Blaine clears his throat and tries again, “Everything up here is good.” 

“You sure, because the person in the room next to you called and said they heard someone crying.” 

“Yeah, I heard that. I think it’s coming from the room above me.” 

“Blaine, you’re on the top floor.” 

Blaine face falls, “Oh. I’ll, um, try to keep it down.” 

“Blaine, are you sure you’re okay?” 

Blaine takes a while to answer. He looks towards the balcony, the sun setting, casting a glow on the beach, people gathering on the beach to enjoy the beauty of their surroundings. He sighs deeply, looking towards the ceiling, and wipes at his eyes, though his sadness is still clear on his face. 

“I will be. Thanks for asking.”


End file.
